Nightmares and Daydreams
by tydyskfk
Summary: After facing defeat towards their nemesis', Brick starts having nightmares about the Powerpuff Girls, and the thought of it tears his life apart. How can he face the world, and worse, the girls with this agonizing thought on his mind? Brick and the boys come to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten to terrorize the class, and Mitch went with the wrong decision to toy with Brick's sanity...
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One - Terrorized**

* * *

It was a very beautiful day in Townsville. The sun was shining along with a very refreshing summer breeze. From the littlest of the kids to the adults at work, it was a very wonderful and happy day. It was also a perfect day for our evil doers to ruin, and it was all happening in the midst of recess time for Pokey Oaks Kindergarten.

"He shoots! He scores!" shouted the gleeful Boomer who had just scored the basketball he stole from Mitch into the basketball net.

Brick, however, wasn't amused. He was losing the game, not to Boomer, but to Butch. He was a bit ticked off by Boomer's remark, as he smacked the ball out of his hands, and gave him a good punch in the face. "Dude! This is basketball, not soccer you idiot!" he exclaimed.

Boomer, however, paid no mind to Brick's statement, simply shrugging it off by instigating a fight. "You're only jealous because you're losing to Butch!" sang Boomer, still gleeful with amusement. Brick heard Butch laughing in the background, and with that, he gave his brothers each a punch.

The kindergarten class around them were not amused with the Rowdyruff Boys actions of stealing their basketball and taking over the court, Mitch especially. "Dude! Give us back our ball and leave!" shouted the angry Mitch.

"No, and don't be a little sissy about it!" Brick returned with a mix of anger and pride in his statement.

Ms. Keane was currently playing hopscotch with a group of her classmates after being invited by Robin to play.

"If you don't get off our court, you're not gonna like what's next!" shouted Mitch, now riddled with rage.

This got Brick's attention, and he turned his head to face him with a smirk. "Oh yeah? What are you gonna do, beat me up?" said Brick, now cracking his knuckles.

This got Ms. Keane's attention, and upon seeing the villainous figures, immediately knew to dial the cops.

* * *

There were a few who weren't going to have the best time that day, and they're all sleeping away from reality in the house of Professor Utonium. The Powerpuff Girls were away in dreamland in a wonder of thought in joy. Blossom was having a dream of winning the annual Townsville literacy competition, taking first place with her writing pieces. Bubbles was having a joyous dream of being up in the clouds, dancing with teddy bears, sliding on rainbows, and bouncing on a land filled with candy. Buttercup's dream took place in a wrestling stadium, winning every wrestling champion that attended the event, which consisted of a lot of world famous wrestlers.

Their happiness all collapsed as they awoke to the sound of the Powerpuff Hotline ringing. They all jumped awake and took a few moments of a reality check before Blossom dashed to the ringing phone and answered with the mayor on the other side.

"Powerpuff Hotline! What's your emergency?"

"Powerpuff Girls! Where have you been? The Rowdyruff Boys are wrecking havoc upon the school!"

"The school? Wait, what!? Hold on a second! Bubbles, what time is it!?"

"Oh, it's 10:26! Hold on, 10:26!?" screamed Bubbles. "We slept in!"

"Blossom picked the phone back up and continued. "Don't worry, we're on it mayor!" she said, and with that, she hung up the phone. She turned to Bubbles and yelled "10:26!?" now in a fit of rage and worry.

"10:27 now" Buttercup pointed out looking very grumpy.

"How could this happen!?" exclaimed Blossom pacing back and fourth. "My perfect attendance, it's ruined!"

"So you care more about your attendance streak than the fact that our friends are in danger!?" Bubbles screamed suddenly, running behind the closet door to change from her nightgown to her everyday outfit.

"Augh. I guess you're right. Come on girls, let's get 'em!" said Blossom as she grabbed an outfit and dashed over to the bathroom. Buttercup simply lay back down continuing to sleep, until Blossom dashed to her and screamed "BUTTERCUP!"

"Augh, fine! I'll go with you, but only for our friends!"

* * *

I'm warning you!" exclaimed the angry Mitch.

"Aw, look! This little sissy over here thinks he can fight the tough and strong Rowdyruff Boys, eh?" Brick teased back, only angering Mitch further.

"Oh, it's on!" Mitch shouted.

"Alright, bring it on, or are you too scared?" Boomer commented.

Mitch punched Brick in the chest, but it had no effect on him. "Is that the best you got?" Brick teasingly questioned. Mitch tried to punch Brick in the face, but he quickly moved out of his path causing him to trip and fall to the ground. He could hear Brick and his brothers laughing at him, and he could just see his classmates watching from a distance in complete fear, unbeknownst on what to do.

Mitch could hear Robin suddenly scream "Mitch stop! It's not worth it!" and covered her mouth quickly as everyone around her, including the Rowdyruff Boys, turned their heads to her.

"Well, well, well. Look's like we got another little sissy here. Butch, Boomer, hold her down!" Brick exclaimed. Robin tried to get away, but she wasn't fast enough for the two boys grabbed both her arms from the behind and pinned her against a wall.

Mitch suddenly ran towards Brick while he was distracted by Robin's actions and tried to punch him down there and then, but Brick quickly noticed him and slapped him hard in his nose, resulting in Mitch falling to the ground in pain. He was holding back tears now as blood started dripping down his nose, and Ms. Keane could only watch in horror as the events rolled by, hoping that no one would get severely hurt, or worse, get killed, and hoping that the Powerpuff Girls could arrive as soon as possible. Other than that, there was nothing she could do since any kind of action could lead to worse consequences.

"Make sure she stays put, I'll deal with her later. For now, we have someone who's trying to be a little sneaky here" said Brick, shifting his attention to Mitch. "Oh look, is he gonna cry? Hahaha! Sissy-sissy, Mitch is a sissy!" he sang, as Mitch could only stay on the ground in complete horror. He was on the concrete ground, face covered in blood and tears, all from one slap to the nose. If that was one hit, he could only perish the thought of what Brick could do to him.

Mitch could see two rounded feet in front of him, and upon looking up could see Brick was now preparing to aim a punch at his face. With only seconds from anguish, he could only think what he had coming.

* * *

 **End Chapter One...**


	2. Update

I'm guessing everyone who read this story is expecting an update, right?

Sorry to burst your bubble, but sadly this isn't going to reveal Mitch's fate, The Powerpuff Girls' situation, or Brick's anger.

I've re-read my story and I'm cringing at what it looks like to me today. The grammatical errors and overall poor writing really makes me want to delete this story.

However, I **won't** delete this story for two reasons.

 **One. There are still several people waiting for the next chapters.**

 **Two. I still want to continue this story.**

So let me straighten this situation out. I will be moving to a new profile and continuing the story there after I heavily re-work Chapter 1, and there's no guarantee that the plot will be _exactly_ the same, but trust me, it'll be the same for the most part.

 **Thank you for understanding.**

 _\- Aurorua_


End file.
